Bats
The bats are the only Chima mammals in existence who are able to fly. Some bats see themselves as superior to the other mammals because of this. They are a very militaristic tribe and species by nature, so they enjoy fighting and are always eager to clash with other tribes. The bats in the Roleplay are also much smarter than the bats in the TV Show. Leaders * Bliston was the very first King of the Bat Tribe, and was elected into that position by his peers. * Balthazar was the second smartest bat, and one of Bliston's two second-in-commands. Balthazar led the Bat Tribe after Bliston's capture by the Icebears, but was eventually assassinated. * Prince Bernard, Bliston's elder son, was the second King of the Bats. * Prince Brandon, Bliston's younger son, was the third King of the Bats. Technology The Bat Tribe has quickly progressed in their vehicle development, creating many new air and land vehicles. Being such mammals they are, they all are allowed to be hybrid vehicles just in case. Canon Vehicles * Wing Strikers Fanon Vehicles * The Bat Javelin * The Bat Super-Tank * Advanced Wing Striker * Every real-world ship in the Bat Fleet * Balthazar-class Dreadnought * Every other futuristic ship in the Tenth Fleet. Members * Bratta is Bliston's sister, a steward, and one of the two second-in-commands (formerly), before defecting to the Forgotten along with Barney. She rejoined the tribe, and is now Barney's wife and mother of two children. * Balthazar is the second smartest bat, and the other one of the two second-in-commands. He was a steward before being switched to Grand Admiral of the Bat Navy, but remained the same rank. (Deceased) * Barney Balhoun is the former third-in-command. After defecting to the Forgotten, he became the husband of Bratta and the father of her children. He, along with Bratta, came back to the tribe after having a sudden revelation of homesickness, and were demoted in rank. * Brakket became the second-in-command after Balthazar's death. He was formerly the third-in-command, and before that, fourth-in-command. * Badrar is the third-in-command after Balthazar's death, formerly fourth-in-command, and before that, a general. * Dr. Benjamin is the Head Scientist of the Bat Tribe. * Bachell is a former test subject of Aperture Mesa, and a free-lancer Scientist for experiments to test. She is now the current runner and CEO of New Aperture, located inside the bottom of Mount Cavora. * Belkor is the son of Bratta and Barney, the nephew of King Bliston, and Grand Admiral of the Tenth Fleet. * Belris is the twin sister of Belkor, and Head Scientist of Radcliffe Island. History Like the Spiders and Scorpions, the bats used to be primitive creatures living in the Gorge of Eternal Depth, until drinking the chi orbs that the Gorillas accidentally dropped from the Great Desert above. The three species, now smart enough to be considered tribes, exited the gorge through the tunnels Bliston had discovered. Bliston was crowned king as a result. As each tribe conquered a third of the Outlands, the bats discovered Black Mountain in the middle of their territory. Upon Bliston's order, they turned it into an HQ. They later organized into a flying formation know as the "black cloud", and scouted Chima. Sometimes they reported to Bliston what they'd seen. Other times, Bliston accompanied them. When Bliston wasn't with them, Brakket would lead and navigate the black cloud. Bat Island The Bat Tribe eventually built a secondary HQ, the Bat Naval Command Center, on a small landmark a mile off of Chima's coast, that they called Bat Island. The bats there were approached by Wings Row Monarchy Ravens hoping to help the bats for money, but the bats declined. Soon, Balthazar flew to Bat Island and announced that he was now the Grand Admiral of the Bat fleet. After the mainland bats stole all the chi from Mount Cavora, an enormous amount of chi was delivered to the West Sea. Because of this new boost in energy, production on the ships went gradually faster, and the bats soon completed their fleet. Bat—Raven War (See the Bat—Raven War page for the summary) Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War (See the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War page for the summary.) Crawler—Ice Hunter War (See the Crawler—Ice Hunter War page for the summary.) Great Migration After the wars, Bliston had the bats sail and fly to New Bat Island, to build a new home and prepare to defend the east against a possible invasion from the Manta Ray Empire, which Balthazar had discovered the existence of during his previous voyages. 99.8% of the bat population agreed to the migration, and traveled with Bliston to New Bat Island, where they built their new HQ, Balthazar City, as well as the Second Fleet. The Bats sent Rex and some of their own to the mainland to build an embassy on Mount Cavora, and in turn, allowed The Wolf Tribe to establish an embassy on a small islet off the coast of New Bat Island. The Bats also maintained trade with a colony of Forgotten living on Scorden Island, a smaller island a mile south of New Bat Island. The Bats have currently taken a neutral stance towards the mainland's conflicts, focusing instead on their own possible war and seaward expansion. Category:Species Category:Bats Category:All Articles Category:Crawler Empire Category:Crawlers Category:Tribes